Car seats are used to support the back and the buttock of the passengers. Car owners like to cover their car seats with seat covers to embellish the car seat. However, passengers often feel uncomfortable while siting for prolonged periods in their car seats due to pains in the legs, loins and backs. This is why they have to change their postures frequently to reduce the pain. A principle reason for their discomfort is that they lean and sit their backs and buttocks on the hard and fixed seats for a long time.
Because the conventional car seats can not provide passengers with a comfortable seating, therefore the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cushioned car seat covering that contributes to passenger comfort. The cushioned covering not only can be used to cover the car seat, but also to cushionably support the thigh and spine areas of the passengers.